


We Went Wild

by jamesrhodes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Stanley Uris, Fluff and Smut, M/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Loves Richie Tozier, this is a hundred percent self-indulgent dont even look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesrhodes/pseuds/jamesrhodes
Summary: Sometimes Stan thought he was the luckiest man on earth and other times he wassure of it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	We Went Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunday Car Rides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077426) by [Lil_Lizard_Leah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lizard_Leah/pseuds/Lil_Lizard_Leah). 



> Okay! So the wonderful Lil_Lizard_Leah wrote this and it wouldn't leave my mind cause I kept thinking about what else they could do in a car and I ended up writing it! All credits to them for making my heart sore enough to get it done. This _is_ a 100% self-indulgent and no, I will not be elaborating. Anyways, enjoy!

The mid-day sun cast shadows through the car as Stan drove back from Sunday brunch, a tradition the losers had fossilized years ago when adult life began taking its toll on them. No matter how busy their schedules got, how far across town they lived from one another, or how many kids they had under their belt, they made time for each other. Ben and Bev’s three children definitely posed a problem at times, rivaling Mike and Bill's one, a fairly new addition to the family. Finding baby-sitters for every Sunday had been tricky, but after a few months each couple had secured their weekend mornings, committing themselves to soggy toast and greasy bacon at a dingy diner four times a month.

Richie, as always, was on a high from the rendezvous. Being a social butterfly, he thrived on the moments when the losers were all together again. He bopped up and down in the passenger seat, drumming his fingers in an unrecognizable tune against the dashboard, goofy smile lighting up his face. The sight made Stan’s heart soar in his chest.

Eddie was quietly sitting in the back behind Richie, content to watch the scenery zoom past them as they made their way back to their house.

“I was thinking and I wanna try that thing Bev was talking about. A Siberian?” Richie said by his side. 

“Sybian.” Stan corrected him, mild amusement on his features.

“Yeah, that. Can we get one?” Richie turned to him for approval.

“We’ll look into it.” Stan offered, not wanting to get Richie’s hopes up only to discover that they couldn’t afford it. They were financially stable, mostly thanks to Stan, but if he didn’t keep a tight leash on things that could change. He knew from experience that Eddie and Richie had a habit of making a lot of questionable purchases when unsupervised.

Richie widened his eyes and pouted his lower lip comically, leaning into Stan’s space and batting his eyelashes. 

“But don’t you want to see me tied up and gagged, desperately trying to rut away from desperation, helpless and begging as the control is completely in your hands, Stanley?”

“Sounds like a typical night to me. I don’t think we need to buy something new just to turn you into a trembling mess.” Stan kept his eyes on the road as he delivered his reply, watching out of the corner of his eye as Richie slumped back into his seat, arms crossed like a child who was just told he couldn’t get any candy when they went to the grocery store. In the backseat Eddie made a distraught noise, pulling their attention his way.

“Shut it, Richie.” Eddie protested, squirming in his seat.

“Why, am I getting you hot and bothered, Eds?” Richie responded smugly.

“Yes.” Eddie deadpanned and seemed ready start a whole discussion when Stan jumped in before things escalated, knowing full well how easily Eddie got riled up.

“Be nice, Rich.” He warned.

Richie gasped in mock offense. “I am always nice!” He turned to Eddie for confirmation. “I was nice last night when I fucked you until you cried, wasn’t I?” 

“ _Rich, _” Eddie whined equal parts annoyance and desperation. He squeezed his eyes shut and palmed at his jeans.__

__“It's been just few hours, Eddie. Calm down.” Stan replied coolly._ _

__Eddie groaned but unfastened his seatbelt, scooting to the edge of his seat where he wrapped his arms around the passenger’s seat to reach Richie’s body. He leaned his head up close to Richie’s ear. “I feel so empty, ‘Chee.”_ _

__“Eds, c'mon.” Richie closed his eyes and intertwined his hand with Eddie’s, kissing the back of it._ _

__“Fine,” Eddie pouted but retreated to his seat._ _

__The car was silent for a few minutes before the sound of a zipper brought their attention back to Eddie. Richie turned around to see him adjusting himself, trying to be more comfortable with his hard-on._ _

__Stan looked between the road and the rear-view mirror, trying to decode the situation._ _

__“What’s happening?” He asked Richie, but before he could reply Eddie’s hips stuttered up and he whimpered, causing Richie to open his mouth and hastily push his body back against his seat, as if trying to get to Eddie through it. Stan immediately knew that Eddie had Richie wrapped around his finger but as they came to a stop light Stan was finally able to take in the full picture. Eddie had propped one of his legs up, spread wide open for them to see. He still hadn't touched himself but they could see the hard line of his cock through his pants and how his breath was starting to shallow. His head was thrown back, mouth open and he was looking at them through heady leaded eyes._ _

__“Fuck.” Stan huffed out, letting himself drop back against his seat. A movement to his right caught his attention and he turned to see that Richie had put his hand over his crotch but didn't move it otherwise, his eyes still on Eddie. Stan’s own pants were getting tight at the image of what Eddie was doing to Richie._ _

__As the light turned green and he continued their journey home, he gave Richie the go-ahead. “Richie, you can go to him.” Stan could see that Richie froze for a moment but nodded once before eagerly wiggling himself between the front seats to join Eddie in the back._ _

__Once seated, Richie moved so his hands were on both sides of Eddie's face, kissing him deeply but not touching him otherwise._ _

__“You're driving me crazy here, Eds.” Richie murmured into his lips and Eddie whimpered._ _

__“Please, Rich.” Eddie panted and the sound of it was so needy Stan had to put his own hand down on his cock, giving it a light squeeze._ _

__“Boys.” Stan said and he wasn't sure his voice sounded that different from Eddie's but it brought their attention to him. They both turned and seemed to understand what they were doing to him._ _

__Richie was closer to him and moved so he was on the edge of his seat, circling his arm around Stan and putting his hand on his cock. He pressed his face behind Stan's ear, his voice low as he started to stroke him through his pants. “Hey, I've got you.”_ _

__That sent a shiver down Stan's spine, his dick twitching at the attention. Stan reached down so he could unzip his pants, Richie helping him pull it down enough to take his dick in hand. He let out a shaky breath as Richie started to stroke him, opening his legs a little bit for better access. His head fell back when Richie twisted his wrist just right and he couldn't help but buckle into it, “Fuck, Richie.”_ _

__Eddie let out a whimper and Stan could see him through the rear-view mirror still patiently waiting to be touched, blush creeping out from under his shirt to the top of his ears. He looked breathtaking like that, his body trembling slightly with the force of his need to be touched. Stan loved him fiercely._ _

__Richie turned his face to see what Stan was seeing and his breath caught in his throat, no doubt thinking the same thing. The sight of both of them and the knowledge that he had never in his life felt so strongly about anything else the way he felt about them, made Stan fuck into Richie’s fist hard once more, gripping at the wheel until his knuckles were white in fear of losing complete control over the situation._ _

__“Touch yourself, Eddie. I wanna see,” Stan gritted out, his voice low._ _

__Richie squeezed the base of his dick then and let go of him, sitting with his back to the door of the car so he could appreciate the show properly, making Stan let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Eddie moved around in the small space so one of his legs was seated on Richie’s lap, completely on display for both of them once again and lifted his hips, dragging both his pants and underwear to his knees. His cock sprung up, resting against his belly in all its glory- pink flushed and already leaking. Richie licked his lips and undid his zipper._ _

__“Richie, don’t touch yourself yet. Take your pants off but don’t touch yourself.” Stan said firmly. He could hear Richie’s breath hitching but he did what he was told, lifting his hips in a swift move, letting himself be as exposed as Eddie now and Stan could see Eddie’s eyes shine with adoration as he took himself in hand, his eyes scanning Richie’ body, going from his face to his hard cock. He stroked himself slowly, his mouth opening at the sensation of finally finding some sort of relief. His eyebrows furred and he let out a small whimper, biting his lips in an attempt to not be as loud as he wanted to be and that’s when Stan knew he couldn’t handle this for much longer, deciding to make an unscheduled turn to bring them to an empty parking lot near the edge of a forest where he had brought Eddie a few times before, back when he was first teaching him how to drive. Eddie’s thumb was grazing the head of his cock, humming under his breath now and Stan shut his eyes firmly for a second before tucking himself into his pants again. He took a deep breath before opening his door and stepping out to open Richie’s side of the car. He leaned both his elbows on the roof, bending down to peer into the back seat. The action seemed almost casual if it wasn’t for the clear outline of the erection in his pants._ _

__“Babe, let me sit between your legs.” Stan directed at Richie, who moved to get out of the car so Stan could get in first before entering and closing the door. He adjusted himself so he was flush against Stan’s back, the hard line of his cock making Stan’s own twitch. It was cramped in the backseat but not uncomfortably so. Richie kissed his neck before hooking one of his legs under Stan’s knees, holding his legs open and putting his arms around Stan’s waist, one hand going to his side so he could hold him in place while the other went inside his pants to get his dick out of it._ _

__Eddie had one hand pumping his own cock and the other one fiddling his balls and the sight was too beautiful to put into words so Stan just held his arms out so Eddie could come to him. The other man took his hand and moved forward to finally kiss him, sighing into his mouth and letting go to put his hand on Richie’s face, his other one going to the other side of Stan’s waist. The kiss was hard and open mouthed, filling the car with little sighs and moans that made Richie thrust onto Stan’s back as he bit down onto his neck. Stan guided Richie’s hand so he could stroke both his and Eddie’s cocks and that made Eddie pull away, resting his forehead against his, “Rich,” came his needy moan as his eyes squeezed shut before moving to kiss Richie instead. He was now slowly thrusting into Richie’s fist and the sensation made Stan a little delirious. He sank his teeth into Eddie’s exposed neck and thrust upwards hard once before reaching behind Eddie, spreading his cheeks and squeezing it hard. The man moaned into Richie’s mouth and Stan took his cue to circle his hole before pressing in._ _

__“You look so beautiful like this, Eddie. You have no idea.” Stan rested his forehead against his shoulder and looked down at their dicks, their mixed precome making a mess between them; Richie’s big hand guiding their skin up and down, Eddie above him, not sure in what direction to thrust due to how good both of them were treating him. “Come here, baby.”_ _

__Eddie went easily and Richie used the opportunity to lift Stan’s hips and pull down his pants but instead of letting him back between his legs, he guided him to his lap, spreading his legs a bit more so his dick was seated between his ass cheeks. Richie started to move his hips rapidly, letting out low moans and gripping their dicks a little harder. Eddie was still kissing Stan passionately when he added a second finger inside of him and curled them, making his mouth fall open._ _

__“Richie, I need your fingers in me. Can you do that for me, love?” Stan felt Richie nod and adjust so he could reach between them and start to slowly finger him. He felt like he was going to go crazy. They were too much, too beautiful. He felt like there was nothing but them in the entire world and he could die happy with it, if that was the case too. He let out a loud moan as Richie found his spot. “Please, I need more.”_ _

__Richie slipped one more finger inside of him and started scissoring him, twisting his wrist just right. “Take your pants off, Eds.” And Stan let go of him so he could do it properly. He seemed to understand what Stan wanted, because as soon as he had it off he hovered himself above Stan, waiting to be told what to do. He could see how much he wanted and loved him by the way Eddie’s arms trembled as he held himself up but still waited patiently for Stan to be ready._ _

__Stan took Richie’s hand off of him and guided them to his mouth, sucking on three of his fingers as he put his hands on Eddie’s waist, who took him in hand to slowly guide him into his hole. As Eddie lowered himself and let out a sigh of relief, his head falling back, Richie added a third finger inside of Stan and he had to close his eyes cause he didn’t know how long he would last with the way things were going. Eddie was now seated fully on his lap but didn’t move otherwise, trying to adjust himself to being full._ _

__They stood like that for a few seconds before Richie was removing his finger from Stan’s hole, aligning his cock to his entrance instead and slowly pushing in. Stan whined high around the fingers in his mouth. If things were overwhelming before, it was nothing compared with how he felt now. Full from Richie’s cock, filling Eddie with his own and sucking on Richie’s fingers, he felt like his heart was going to burst. And then Eddie started to move, lifting himself up and sinking down hard. “You look so good for us, baby. You’re so gorgeous taking me up and fucking Eddie so good.” Richie said, in a low voice as his dick pushed inside of him. “You’re always so good to us, Stan. So pretty.” Stan felt tears prickle at his eyes and he thrust up into Eddie, Richie chasing him, lifting his hips so they could thrust at the same time. Eddie came closer to kiss Richie again, increasing his speed so he could fuck himself on Stan’s cock more frantically, losing a bit of the rhythm they had built due to his need to find release. His dick bobbed up and down, hitting Stan’s stomach, looking pretty and pink and just _needy_. Stan closed his hand around it and the sight made his mouth water as he swallowed around Richie’s fingers. _ _

__Eddie stopped kissing Richie and dropped his head so he could nibble Stan’s ear. “Look how good you are, baby, letting me fuck myself on your cock. You feel so good inside of me, you have no idea. I wish I could have you like this all the time.” He breathed out, rolling his hips. “Can you come for me, sweetheart?” Stan let his head fall back on Richie’s shoulder and nodded, tears running down his face. Richie held his hips still and thrusted harder into him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. “Come for us, Stan baby. C’mon,” Richie rasped out and that did it, Stan came with a choked cry, burying himself deep into Eddie. Richie kept fucking throughout his orgasm, dragging Eddie to him and taking Stan’s hands off of Eddie’s dick, replacing it with his own. His thumb grazed the head of Eddie’s dick and he murmured against his lips, “I’m so close Eds, I need you to come for me too, baby.” His hips were frantic now and he started to pump Eddie to match his rhythm, “Fuck, I love you so much, Eddie. Come for me, my love.”_ _

__“Rich,” Eddie’s hips stuttered once before he was coming all over Stan’s stomach, and the sight of them lying there completely fucked and covered with Eddie’s come did it for Richie. He sank his teeth on Stan’s neck and came deep inside of him._ _

__His heart was beating so fast Richie was sure he was about to die, his ears were ringing and he could see nothing but white for a few minutes, before he came down from it. When he did, Eddie was already pulling off from Stan, the other man wincing at the feeling of cold from being exposed and sensitive. Richie kissed the side of his face. “So good, baby. You’re so good,” he said as he lifted Stan so he could pull out from him too.  
Eddie seated back down but snuggled between Stan’s legs, his arms going around both of them and resting his head on Stan’s chest. Richie pulled Stan closer and started playing with their hair. _ _

__“I love you both so much.”_ _

__“Love you too, Rich.” Stan turned so he could kiss him deeply, sighing into his mouth. “Love you too.” He said before giving him a quick peck and turning back to rest against his chest. Eddie interlaced his fingers with Richie’s and gave his hand a squeeze. “I love you too.” Kissing Stan’s neck before lifting himself up to give Richie a peck too._ _

__They stayed there for a while, trying to catch their breaths before it settled down on Eddie how gross they all were and he started to complain about it. The other two men just smiled at him and started to clean up, tucking themselves up and moving so they could head home. Richie stayed in the back seat and pulled Eddie in so he was resting his head against his chest, his fingers finding their way to his hair again._ _

__Stan looked back once more and smiled at the sight before turning the car back on and heading home. Sometimes Stan thought he was the luckiest man on earth and other times he was _sure_ of it._ _


End file.
